


Headache

by LycheeRambutan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Fluff and young adult drama, University student Sasuke, fem!naruto, young adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycheeRambutan/pseuds/LycheeRambutan
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is all the headache Sasuke will ever need. One shot nothing more.





	

Waking up with a headache would make you feel like the day was over when it was just about to start. Like any millenials Sasuke’s alarm clock was his phone but somehow he did not hear it this morning despite setting seven alarms. He grabbed for his mobile phone and looked at the time, it was 8.05 am already and he groaned as he had missed his 7 am jog. Sitting up on his bed he palmed his face trying to make sense of his physical situation. He felt his throat parched from dehydration, he shook his head and could feel a little light headed and something did not feel right.

“Babe, are you ok?”

Sasuke looked to his side. None other than a pink haired girl laid next to him scrolling on her phone.

“Sakura?” Sasuke asked. He was still unsure although there was no mistaking the pink hair and aquamarine eyes. Sakura was wearing nothing with the blanket up to her armpits and when she saw his questioning gaze she sat up and sidled to him.

“What’s wrong? You were so sure about me staying here last night?” Sakura asked perplexed.

“No, not that. I…” Sasuke was rendered speechless. He could not remember how they had ended on bed together. He looked at Sakura, his childhood friend, his housemate and as she grasped for his shoulder the blanket on her chest fell down to expose Sakura’s chest which revealed that she was actually wearing a tube. Sasuke sighed in relief.

Sakura noticed the sigh and then she too sighed from realization. “Well I should have guessed that you might not remember anything immediately. You told me to stay here before you slept, oh you were so sick last night.” Sakura placed the back of her hand on Sasuke’s forehead and looked at a spot on the far wall, “your fever came down but I think you better get yourself to the clinic today."

Sasuke watched Sakura got up and walked to a nearby chair and grabbed a pastel pink jacket which was draped over it. She lifted it pushed her hands into the sleeves and started buttoning up.

“I can’t be late for my binge studying so I better get my book and back to Lee’s, I’ll just knock my knob off the door and fix it later. Order something to eat Sasuke, your fridge is empty and if you find my keys anywhere text me ok.” Sakura said as she wore the jacket and then headed over Sasuke to peck his forehead. “Babe, don’t scare me like yesterday. Take care.”

Sakura grinned at him and exited the room leaving Sasuke alone. Sasuke yawned and looked around his room. He then laughed and shook his head when he finally realized what happened last night. He was alone at home in the house he shared with Sakura and Kiba. Sakura was a medic student, while Kiba took Veterinary and Sasuke Journalism, so they mixed and studied with different crowds. They housed together after knowing each other for so long and because they agreed upon the apartment which was not so far from their campus.

Sasuke’s situation started two days ago.The raven haired man was studying for his finals when he suddenly felt feverish, so he grabbed two fever pills and popped them down his mouth. After an hour nothing changed and he felt his condition getting worse. Sasuke rarely gets sick but when he fell sick he usually ended up with a week long fever. This was his fever for this year so he did not think much about it earlier and continued to study for his final examination which was three weeks away.

Sasuke ignored his own body’s plight and stayed in his bed trying to make sense of his note when Sakura came home from her study sessions. She went to study with her classmates Lee and Neji at Lee’s house. However last night Sakura returned to fetch her forgotten textbook but she forgot to bring her keys. So she texted Sasuke and luckily the man was home. What was supposed to be just a quick trip home for a book ended up with Sakura taking care of Sasuke.  
  
Sakura was busy too but when she saw Sasuke’s pitiful feverish face last night, the medic student decided to stay over. She urged him to go to the clinic but Sasuke declined saying that it was 12.30 am. Kiba was also not home going home for the whole of study week. He asked her to stay and then fell asleep. Sakura felt that his fever spiked up and had stayed the night to sponge him to get the fever down. Sakura then took of her jacket and decided that prudish Sasuke would not care so much about them sharing a bed.

Sasuke hauled himself but he was still wobbly so he leaned against the mattress. He thought about calling his elder brother but knew that Itachi was having meetings this morning with his management so decided to haul his own ass to the clinic.

BONG BONG BONG! The sound of something being bashed echoed through the apartment.

“Don’t mind me, just getting in my locked room,” Sakura said from outside.

Sasuke knew she must have taken the easy route by bashing her door knob off the door and try opening it herself. He grabbed his towel and headed for a quick shower. After getting dressed despite feeling like he was being whacked by a shovel, he exited the apartment and got down the elevator.

Luckily no one was inside the elevator so he did not have to answer and nod at anyone’s concern for now. He was satisfied that the universe somehow left him alone, but he quickly retracted that thought. What if he was sick and alone someplace and was sicker than this and wind up dead. He knew that he was lucky to live in an apartment with friends, having access Itachi as emergency contact. At his present state even if rotted to death alone, the least his body would soon be discovered and his family notified. Sasuke cringed at his ‘worst case scenario’ thoughts, that’s what you get for just minding your own business instead of socializing with others. He could only tolerate Sakura and Kiba as living companions because they were his childhood friends and their parents had supported him and Itachi all through their parents’ death and life. Friends who are like family meant a lot to him though he would never admit that to them vocally.

This morning he was of course shocked at first when he found Sakura looking almost naked lying beside him. But based on her words yesterday, he had been out of character and so he might have said a few things out of line at her last night. Sasuke hoped that he could talk with Sakura and apologize for it later. He did not want anything to be awkward later. He was worried that his lonely side must have asked pined for her companionship. Sasuke liked to be alone, though he sometimes wanted companions too but something tolerable. It was all on his own terms of course.

As Sasuke exited the main apartment’s lobby and walked to the main road, he found no taxi at all. On fine days Sasuke took the bus to the campus but today was one of his worst day and it was also drizzling. Sasuke had heard from his late mother that wet season was the season of fever and flu. Despite that he wished that whatever he caught would be over soon as finals was only in three weeks and he needed to prepare adequately.

Knowing that no cab would pass by, he reluctantly launched the App Store on his phone and downloaded the App most of his classmates had been raving about. Even Sakura swore by it, the Ride app which was a transport renting app. All the drivers were owners of public cars and the app was hassle free, claimed Sakura. He had never used it since he found taking the bus and the train convenient as is. But here his mind told him that it was high time he tried this reliable App.

Sasuke walked towards the nearby taxi stand and launched the Ride app. The app told him to pinpoint his exact location which he did and the next thing it asked was for his permission to start the Ride request. As soon as it was activated, the app started scanning for the nearest driver and it took about 30 seconds to detect a car.

“Toyota Prius, WUN 1010,” Sasuke read the details. Next to the car model and plate number was the face of the driver. He was a blonde man with spiky hair.

Sasuke watched as the red icon signifying the car on the map on his app showed the movement of the car. Sasuke frowned and felt his head getting heavier, he groaned and looked at the Ride App. The car would arrive in 3 minutes since there was virtually no traffic. People were either in school, office or at class. Sasuke waited and soon a car bearing the plate similar to his Ride app detail, appeared from the street corner and rode past him. It did not stop and instead turned the other corner and disappeared from view. Sasuke groaned.

“Dammit.” He hoped the driver would turn back after realizing his mistake. And then his handphone vibrated. Noticing that an unknown number was calling Sasuke took the call.

“Hello, Mr Uchiha? This is your Ride, where is this Suncity apartment? I did not see any sign.”

 

* * *

 

The car appeared from the other corner and passed by Sasuke and continued on its way to the other road. Sasuke was really angry by now, “It’s the building you passed twice. There’s a bus stop and I am the only person here. You can't miss me!” He half shouted into the phone.

“Oh, that was you. Ok wait for me, I am making a U turn.”

The Ride driver ended the phone call and Sasuke got to his feet, but he swayed slightly when the blood rushed up. In his dizziness he paced a few steps aside to lean on an advertising panel erected beside the bus stop, and he waited for the yellow Toyota Prius to arrive. Sasuke began doubting the efficiency of this app, or was this driver a unique case amongst them?

The yellow car arrived and Sasuke got in, the driver glanced over his seat and apologized. “Sorry I am not really familiar with this area, and I just started plying this route. I usually ride along the west area where i live. So heading to the clinic?”

“Yes.”

“Ok sure!” The rider said in a too cheery voice.

Sasuke closed his eyes and forced himself to wake up and not fall asleep in some stranger’s car. It was only an eight minutes drive since there was no traffic on Tuesday.

“Hey Mr Uchiha, the clinic is here. Do you want to pay cash or online?” the Ride driver asked.

Sasuke grabbed for his wallet and checked his app. He handed a few extra yens to the driver and slipped a ‘thanks’ before shutting the door and got himself to the clinic.

As soon as he arrived at the registration he was glad to see that only five people were in the waiting room. It was not going to be as long a wait as he imagined.

Sasuke waited for a cab after his clinic visit. Since he was only two days down with a fever the doctor gave him antibiotics. He had asked for a glass of water from the nurse at the clinic and had popped a few antibiotics for precaution. The metallic tasting medicine made him feel queasy and since final exams were just around the corner, Sasuke decided to play by the book eating his medicines as told.

He had waited for fifteen minutes when his hands found themselves launching the Ride app and Sasuke stared at his phone. He was tired of waiting and had no choice but to book for a ride home with the app, he was also very sluggish.

WUN 1010 made its appearance again and Sasuke groaned. But it was better than nothing and being an antisocial, independent man made him realize that he would rather ride a stranger's car than his friend’s. It was not wrong to be like this Sasuke thought. His friends knew he could take of himself, he did not faint so far.

The yellow Prius arrived and the driver smiled as Sasuke embarked into the car.

“Guess, our fate area sealed or that as Jiraiya said, this area really has a low Ride driver population. Now back to your home right?”

Sasuke only noticed that this time that the driver had a husky voice.

“Yes,” Sasuke said as he lay heavily onto the car’s seat and let the driver ramble on about his experience.

“I like being a Ride driver, actually I was an orphan and Jiraiya a sales car user who’s my Godfather took me in. I told him I wanted to be a sales person too so I can meet a lot of people… but no! He asked me to consider studying and said I could try doing this as a part time job. True to his words, I do get to meet a lot of people this way while doing something else.”

Sasuke just nodded idly until they arrived at his apartment. He gave the rider the fare and a few extra yens before the blond driver could say thank you.

“Thanks maa…”

Sasuke closed the door and rolled his eyes. A fifteen minutes ride with stories covering enough topic for a week Sasuke was glad he was leaving. He only walked a few steps away when he felt a sharp pain in his head, he staggered and with his visions blurring he fell down.

A car’s tyre screeched and footsteps rushed towards him. Sasuke sat with his legs splayed on the road side, one hand on his dark hair grabbing for the aching part and another hand clutching his bag.

“Here, I will take you upstairs. What’s your apartment number?” The driver said, he lifted Sasuke by the armpit but Sasuke was too heavy.

“Wait here, I will ask the security guard for help.”

Sasuke nodded at the driver and only noticed that he had an angelic face and not as masculine as he had imagines. He heaved a breath and thought that it was his mind playing tricks on himself. Soon he was standing supported by a security guard he knew worked at his apartment. The driver told the guard, “I have to move my car inside the proper parking, I’ll return to help you.”

The security guard helped Sasuke enter the apartment’s lobby. But since the guard was alone he told Sasuke, “i can’t leave my post unless it's emergency so I’ll have to wait for your friend to come back ok.”

Sasuke massaged his temple, the throbbing pain had disappeared and he was feeling a little better than before. Thinking that he could make his own way upstairs he tried standing up and found that he was still wobbly but better.

“I can go upstairs myself, tell the person thank you for their concern,” Sasuke said.

“No sir, I  saw you fell and I knew you would have to be escorted upstairs. It is my duty to be sure of that.”

Sasuke was about to think of another tactic to escape home when the blonde Ride driver appeared. As the blond stood before him, he realized that the driver was actually a head shorter than him.

“Thanks sir, I’ll be taking my leave now,” said the security guard to the driver. He looked busy with his walkie talkie and a steel stick and gave them a nod before walking away to his post.

“Ok. thank you sir,” the driver said before she awkwardly looked at Sasuke and asked, “Err, so do you need me to hold you or how?”

Sasuke frowned and ignored the driver and headed to the door while swiping his access card. The shorter driver walked after him and stayed near him.

“I’ll escort to your door and make sure you get home ok,” he said.

Sasuke instead of acknowledging the driver just entered the elevator when it opened and walked inside. The driver followed quickly and punched the close door button. Sasuke leaned by the wall and faced away from the driver, he closed his eyes for a few seconds but was awakened by a voice.

“So what level should I push for you?”

Sasuke ignored her and looked at the button and pushed the number six button himself. He continued to ignore the driver as the elevator rushed to the sixth floor. When the elevator arrived at his floor the driver rushed forward and pushed the button from outside to make sure that the door stay opened for Sasuke.

“The door has sensors,” Sasuke said as he walked past him and towards his apartment. This time he walked briskly as if the faster he arrived at his home, the quicker he could avoid the driver.

They arrived at his door with the driver standing with anticipation etched on his face. “My name Naruto Uzumaki, you can just call me Naruto, don’t need to address me as Miss Uzumaki. Well, that’s what my students call me. Emmm.”

Sasuke paused getting his keys out. And this time Sasuke finally realized that she was female. With the spiky yellow hair and bulky jacket, jeans and shoes the driver could be mistaken as a boy at first look. Sasuke continued to fumble for his keys. He had stashed his change, wallet and whatnots haphazardly inside his bag so everything was tangled. He looked at her and she grinned at the attention. Her blue eyes brightened as she realized that he was making something of her declaration.

“So, can I call you….?”  

Sasuke quickly looked inside his bag and saw the faint shape of his keys and fished it out. He unlocked his door and let himself in.

“Close the door,” Sasuke ordered.

He sat down on the sofa and groaned from the residual headache. He knew he had been studying extra hard these few days and neglecting his well being, so the illness was really an effect of all those things. The doctor had told him that if the fevers persists after three days he would have to got to the hospital for a blood test.

Sasuke heard the girl which he thought looked younger than him took off her shoes. He had carpets in his home and she was wearing dusty sneakers, so that must be the reason. He did not want to care about her now, she would be gone when she found out how unfriendly he could be later. He closed his eyes and did some deep breathing.

“Well, I latched the door but since you have security guards so I guess the door unlocked for a few minutes would be ok, I know Jiu Jitsu anyway. Well I can take my teacher down so I can protect you. Um, have a drink. Ah a fridge,” and Naruto’s voice disappeared from Sasuke’s earshot.

After a few minutes of blissful silence Sasuke heard something creeping against him and he opened his eyes. He almost slapped the face appearing before his eyes in defence, but the face’s reflex was much faster. The damn blue eyes moved away from him startled.

“Hey, it’s just me girl from the block. Here’s your water. You taken your meds?”

“Hmmm.” Sasuke knew he was being difficult but he wanted the girl to realize that she was unwelcomed here.

“You know what, I could tell that you are just being like this because you are one of those people who hated being molly coddled right. But I am going to come here everyday and make sure you are alright. I got your phone number so as your Ride driver I swear to keep track of your health until you get back on your feet. Ok, that’s overdoing it. But call me if anything?”

“My name is Sasuke Uchiha,” Sasuke finally said. She just smiled at him.

Naruto looked around Sasuke’s apartment and nodded, “your home is nice. Well my time's up. So take care. Call me if anything ok. You are scowling determinedly and that tells me that you will be ok by yourself. I will deliver some food later or the delivery guy might since i have to come home for Jiu Jitsu class. Ok bye see you later Mr Uchiha.”

Naruto jumped to her feet and gave Sasuke a salute. She exited the house and silence entered Sasuke’s domain. Sasuke groaned and lay across the sofa only to fall asleep from exhaustion. The next thing he he heard was Sakura waking him up.

“Sasuke, you went to the clinic. Lee told me to come back and take care of you tonight and I had enough of binge studying anyway. I am so sorry leaving you like that behind. So you ordered delivery? I took the food for you about an hour ago,” Sakura said.

“Who delivered it?” Sasuke asked, his voice croaking. He eyed Sakura and her pink brows.

The pink thin eyebrows arched as she answered him, “a blonde kid in jacket and jeans. I was wondering what kind of delivery guy wear so casual clothing. I forgot to buy something for you. But here’s some fresh juice from Tenten. Kiba was surprised you did not call him, so how did you get there? I assumed you were going to call Kiba.”

Sasuke dragged his eyes away from the pink brows and grabbed for the juice bottle and drank away. He wiped his mouth and said, “I tried your app.” He was feeling really hungry having only eaten a few bites of bread since last night and proceeded to eat the food. Naruto had sent him sandwich and soup, something light for his fainting self.

“So Ride it is, how’s the driver? Told you it’s good. There’s hardly a taxi near this area.”

“The bus is convenient enough,” Sasuke argued.

“Yes if you are fit and healthy,” Sakura said with a smile. She knew arguing with Sasuke would just lead to failure as the man was very adamant doing things his own way.

“It’s already 3.00 pm…”

“What?” Sasuke was alarmed that he had slept that long. He was indeed really sick and tired.

“I think your days of studies finally caught up on you, well rest now. You can’t be sick for finals ok.”

Sasuke sighed and ate the food Naruto had bought him. Since Sakura did not ask anything about the food, he declined to explain more. Sakura did not need to know about Naruto and Sasuke doubt that she would appear again soon.

"I am sorry if I shocked you this morning, but I wore jeans to sleep just so you would not be surprised. Well, I am not like the old me. I don't pine for you," Sakura started.

Sasuke was clueless until he noticed that she was actually referring to their 'being on the same bed' situation this morning. "No I should apologize Sakura for assuming other things. I should realize how we are now."

"I know. I think about it sometimes and I cringed at myself but then I understand your perspective and I blame it all on your sickness and fatigue. Don’t kill yourself overdoing the study."

"No don't wish that on me, you will always be my best friend Sakura. This morning was my fault I should trust you more ."

"Yeah, I know."

The unmentioned thing was that Sasuke was afraid to lose his friendship with Sakura. They tried dating but eventually decided that they were better off as friends.

 

* * *

 

“Good morning!” Naruto half shouted at Sasuke’s face the next morning. He was again alone and she appeared just as she had promised. He quickly placed a hand on his forehead and was relieved that his fever was subsiding gradually but surely. Sasuke thought flashed across his mind fever gone and so Naruto would disappear soon too.

“I don’t know whether you like narutomaki or menma, so I bought both topping. I also asked the owner of this really tasty stall ramen to separate the ramen with the soup so you can make it dry or soupy. Now, invite me in!” Naruto demanded.

Sasuke sighed and moved aside to let her in. It had been months since Sasuke had ramen and being hungry and sick made him tolerant of her. She had not asked him for money yet and he counted that she must have spent at least fifteen dollars for all the food.

“I waited for an hour driving around but no one ordered a Ride so I thought I will wait for the afternoon rush. I don’t have class today or tomorrow so I can come around again.”

Sasuke just nodded and opened his box of ramen and poured it into a bowl which Naruto had fetched from his kitchen.

“You are also a student right? What major?” Naruto asked. She was wearing a green army jacket which she had unbuttoned to reveal a grey shirt inside. Her jeans looked similar to yesterday and again she had entered his apartment only with socks.

Sasuke finished chewing on his food before answering, “Journalism.”

“That’s a fancy degree, well I am taking a photography short course at Konoha Uni.”

Sasuke paused at her answer but quickly returned to eating as usual.

Naruto caught on that and asked, “Hey, don’t say that you attend Konoha U too? I thought you are at Suna? I saw the scarfs at the kitchen?” Naruto scratched her head with her chopsticks. Sasuke cringed at her scratching.

“Well, it’s not like I’ll be stalking you. You are such a bastard I am just here because I am worried about you.”

“Are you always like this?” Sasuke’s temper suddenly spiked up at Naruto’s words.

“Well. my late parents always told me to do good. I want to help people.”

Sasuke bit his tongue before he could utter these words. _So you think of me as a charity case to practice on._

Naruto despite all her nosy attitude sounded sincere. Sasuke forced himself to set himself as a future journalist, and chided himself. He should never irk people if he wants to be a successful journo later. He held his tongue and listened to Naruto.

“Actually I never had the chance to listen to my late parents say those words, they were dead the day i was born. But so many people who knew them told me the same things over the years and I believed that was what they would have told me to do if they were alive. These people worked with my parents, they were not just random people from my past. So when you were being difficult the other day, you kind of made me want to … um be here.”

Sasuke stopped eating and looked at his food. He did not want to hear anymore personal stories from her, he did not want to have to share her burden. But the depth of his heart softened and so he nodded and listened.

“Well it’s not like I am going to make this ambience any sadder, well I take wedding pictures. If you want to take outdoor photos with your friends, maybe girlfriend, you can call me. Here’s my card. She was pretty,” Naruto slipped a card onto the table and pushed it to Sasuke.

Sasuke appreciated the thought about Sakura. So she had sent the food herself yesterday and met Sakura. They continued eating with Naruto the one doing the talking. She told stories from her experiences as a wedding photographer and Sasuke adding a word or two “yes,” and “no.”

“Well I think I will be a little late tomorrow. I might need to widen my Ride area. So I’ll meet you tomorrow?” Naruto asked.

She looked at Sasuke who accompanied her silently at the door and lifted herself by her toes and placed her palm on his forehead.

“You don’t feel as warm as you do when I came here. Well….” Naruto took her hand away and suddenly felt awkward about the situation. She retreated. A step back and said, “See you tomorrow?”

“Okay,” Sasuke said. He looked neutrally at her big blue eyes before she turned away and walked to the elevator. Sasuke did not budge to accompany her, letting her wait for the elevator alone and as she disappeared inside the opening door, he went back inside and locked his door.

 

* * *

 

The third day Naruto did not come but she appeared the next day with a more subdued attitude. Sasuke almost asked about the day she did not come, but instead ignored that issue and focused on the present.

“You working today?” he started.

“Yes, my lecturer postponed my class for a week so I am on break but my class will finish a week later than scheduled. Here’s your food. I already ate there on my way here.”

Sasuke looked at Naruto perplexed but he sat down and started opening his food box, she had bought him fried noodle with some stewed beef. She talked about the traffic today and told him about taking a small hiring job from the mother of her Godmom, she was responsible for ferrying a few seven year olds to their school starting tomorrow.

“There’s a little cute girl with blonde pigtails, and I wondered if I ever looked cute when I was that age. I am not sure because I never saw a picture of my toddler self, the ones I saw were mostly from school yearbooks from primary school. Hey how does the beef taste? This is premium meat so I am very sure you will love it.”

"It’s tasty,” Sasuke assured her. After a few days he had less reason to be cold to her. His fever was almost gone but he was still fell lethargic and aching. The doctor said if he did not suffer any other symptom he did not need to return for a follow up later. He did not vomit, the headache was gone, no cough, flu or whatever and he was eating fine.

“Of course it's good, I personally taste them myself. Actually I worked at the place before this so that’s how I know," she said smiling cheekily.

Sasuke locked eyes with Naruto and they seemed to cause something in himself. He wondered why he let her in the first place, Sasuke was a bastard but he was a rehabilitating bastard. Ever since he furthered his studies in Journalism his views on the world gradually changed. He thought how Naruto born as an orphan could be this nice when he with all things coming easily his way, never having to work a day in his life was being difficult. She did not even walk away when he was acting his bastard self.

The raven haired man next realized that Naruto was already standing by his side feeling his forehead with her palm. “Wow you are almost of normal temperature, so I guess this is it. Your girlfriend will be home afternoon right?”

Sasuke came to his senses and blinked hard. “Ummm.”

He automatically followed her to the door and saw her out. She waved goodbye to him and he closed the door back as usual. Sasuke walked back to his sofa and sat. He thought long and hard.

 

* * *

 

True to her word she did not appear the next day and then the next. Sasuke tried summoning her using the Ride app but she was not even in the vicinity and instead another driver appeared. Sasuke remembered the business card she had given him which he had carelessly placed somewhere. He did google for her name but no Naruto Uzumaki came up. There were a few Naruto but they were all males.

Five days later Sakura gave her a card . She found it on their dining table and thought about giving it to Neji, her classmate who wanted a freelance photographer. However Neji already hired someone and then something told her that the name card was connected to Sasuke and decided to approach him about it. She had wanted to ask him whether this Naruto Uzumaki was a good photographer but Sasuke had snatched the card, grabbed his coat and was out the door.

Sasuke disembarked from the Ride car he took to the office address stated on Naruto's name card. It was a shophouse situated half an hour from his apartment, on the other side of town which was not really his usual haunt. But he had been here plenty of time with his teammates to interview people. This side of town had a public park which the journalism students like to frequent and shoot for their video assignments.

He entered the office door which had the same number as stated on Naruto's card and walked inside.

There was a blonde woman at the entrance. He handed her card and she quickly replied.“ I am sorry, she is not available at the moment until her camera is repaired. Are you a customer?”

Sasuke decided to lie, maybe he would get to meet her quicker. “Yes, I am.”

“What is it about?”

“I need a copy of the photos because mine was gone.”

“Oh then, I will leave a message for her. Your name sir?”

Sasuke then saved himself the problem of giving false information by pretending that someone was calling him. He held his phone up to his ear pretentiously and said, “Sorry someone's calling me, I have to take this call.” He feigned taking a call and rushed outside and away from the ofice.

He would have to try harder after this.

   

* * *

  

His should be studying for his finals but Sasuke was too distracted to continue with his studies. He was no longer feverish and that was not his problem now. He had tried searching for Jiraiya but could not come up with the actual spelling of his name because he had only heard it once from her. He wondered if he would cross paths with Naruto again. Sasuke sank onto the floor and cursed. “How do I get to meet her again?”

Later when Sasuke was waking up from his nap, Sakura knocked on his door and entered his room without permission.

“Hey babe, food delivery again? It's the same delivery person, I think this he might be a she actually uh?”

Sasuke launched himself towards her and grabbed for her shoulders. “What does she look like Sakura?”

Sakura's aquamarine eyes bulged and she laughed at his actions.“ Ah, she wore a blue dress but with the same blonde hair I recognized her soon enough. Though... it's combed instead of mussed over and she looked more put together than last time I saw her,” Sakura said.

Sasuke flew out of his apartment, and aimed for the elevator. He pushed the door button anxiously. It opened to reveal a woman and her baby in it and he joined them inside. Sasuke couldn’t help feeling fired up by his emotions. The woman and baby recognised him and they just smiled at him not noticing his anxiety. When the door opened he leapt out the door but found out that he had gotten off at the first floor, but he continued to bound down the stairs. Next he scrambled for the entrance and towards the guest car park. He caught Naruto just as she was starting her car.

“Hey, Naruto!” Sasuke landed on her car’s door panting. He had not been so active lately he reasoned inside.

“Hey, Sasuke?” she said amused and confused. She pushed her door open and Sasuke moved aside. She shut down her engine and srepped outside.

She had her hair pinned back unlike her usual ruly spikes. She wore a sleeveless blue dress which made her look older and Sasuke wondered if they were actually of the same age. She did not wear makeup except for some lip gloss but her cheeks were tibted pink.

Naruto let Sasuke caught his breath and tried to catch his eyes. Sasuke looked back into the blue orbs he only realized just now he had missed so much and laughed in relief. Naruto laughed too and they both spent a good minute laughing before Sasuke held onto Naruto’s shoulders.

“I would love to meet you again.” Sasuke said and smiled.

“I’ll come by your house and wait for you next time,” he said.

“You would do that?” she asked.

“I never met anyone like you, and I want to know more... I think?"

“Is this really you?” Naruto asked. "What made you act this nice? Is it the full moon?"

“Only when I am with you,” he said ignoring her snide comments.

“Well, how about your girlfriend? Or was it just my assumption”

“I never confirmed anything,” Sasuke admitted.

“Why… I made a wrong, and you made me believe that, how could you... ???” Naruto sounded confused.

Sasuke grabbed for Naruto’s hand, “Let's start all over again, take out your phone please.”

“Why?

“Just give me and unlock it first.”

Naruto gave him her phone and Sasuke launched her Ride Driver App and then launched his own Ride App on his phone. He gave Naruto’s phone to her and said.

“Answer my Ride call.”

Naruto answered and laughed, “So?”

“Bring me to a restaurant and we can get to know each other better,” Sasuke said. His eyes held a thousand meaning in them.

“Get in the car,” Naruto said. She let out a blinding smile which Sasuke captured and kept in his mind.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto and hugged her with glee. He was ready to be on many rides with her. And they began their ride for happily ever after.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This will cure my itch to write a one shot for a few months. See you in the next one shots. The Ride App is totally fictional, at least this one in my fic.


End file.
